A little addition
by Darthvaderkitten
Summary: While out hunting, Jasper finds something that will change his and his family's lives permanently...
1. Chapter 1

I ran at vampire speed towards the intoxicating smell of blood, not to drink, but to find out what the source of it was.

I had gotten used to drinking animal blood years ago, hadn't touched a human in 137 years.

I followed the heavy scent of blood that was getting stronger with every step I took until I got to a steep hill with a turned over car at the bottom.

Curious, I jumped down next to the crushed car and looked inside. There I saw a young woman sat in the passenger seat with light honey brown hair and half the car door shoved inside of her chest. In the drivers seat there was a man that looked just a bit older than the girl, a couple probably, I thought. I was about to turn away when he heard a baby's cry come from the back of the car. I whipped around and looked inside the car again. At the back of the car there was the most angelic and adorable thing I had ever seen in my entire 274 years of existence.

As carefully and as quietly as I could, I removed the door next to the child and pulled her into my arms. She smiled tentatively up at me and I just couldn't help but smile back down at her.

It took forever to get back home because I couldn't run. The poor girl was tired, she had been through alot today and she needed to sleep so I cradled her in my arms and rocked her to sleep.

Finally I arrived at my house. I kicked the door with my foot seeing my hands were full and I didn't want to risk dropping her, even though I'm a vampire, but like I said, no risks. A squealing Alice runs to the door and throws it open.

**(Alice and Edward are together and Jasper will be with Bella later on)**

"Lemme see her!" She practically screams. Alice and her visions, I thought

"Shh! She's asleep!" I say angrily

"What is going on?" Said a confused Emmett, walking up to them.

He took one look at the baby and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I seriously feared for this child's safety right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I love Alice, I really do, but my goodness, she could be even more irritating then Emmett sometimes. My wife was sitting, well when I say sitting I mean bouncing up and down on the spot, next to me with a creepy, demented smile her face, singing 'Shopping, shopping, shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping!' In her mind repetitively, which was slowly driving me mad.

Fortunately, before Alice could drive me, or the rest of the family, over the edge of insanity, we heard Jasper returning. Alice, for reasons unknown, jumped right off the seat and raced excitedly towards the door, where Jasper had entered the house.

"Lemme see her!" She squealed excitedly.

Her? What does she mean her? I only heard one set of foot prints approaching the house.

"Be quiet! She's asleep!" Jasper said in a hushed tone.

She? What is going on? Is there someone else with Jasper. I got up to investigate what was going on, but Emmett beat me to it. I got up and walked calmly and at a human pace, towards to scene, Emmett, on the other hand, ran as quickly as he could, sending papers flying everywhere.

I turned to Rosalie "Aren't you coming?"

She let out an exasperated sigh "Why not?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

We walked around the corner, just in time to see Emmett, a wicked smile adorned on his face, stirring downwards.

At what he was stirring at, was unknown to Rosalie and myself, as it, however small her frame was, was covered by Alice small, petite body.

It must have been pretty small if Alice could cover it so easily, but whatever it is, it was held in Jasper's arms, as he looked down with great adoration in his eyes.

I stepped forward, with Rosalie hot on my heals, and looked over Alice's shoulder.

What I saw was the most confusing and amazing thing I ever saw.

Lying in Jasper's arms, was beautiful baby girl. She had a small, fragile, frame, but was quite chubby at the same time, what hair she had was a dark, chocolatey brown, with goldeny hazel streaks.

I heard Rosalie let out a shocked gasp, she had always wanted children, ever since she was a human, but that chance was snatched from her, when her drunken husband to be and his gang attacked, raped and left her for dead. Carlisle had come just in the nick of time, he had smelt all the blood and changed her, so that she could survive, but I'm not sure that would have been Rosalie's choice, if she had had one.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Emmett said in the loudest voice possible, causing the baby to open her big doey brown eyes, and because of that he got three whacks round the head and a glare from Jasper that said ' If I wasn't holding this baby right now I would come over there and beat you up so bad you would be unrecognizable'

"Children, what are you doing stand- oh my goodness! Carlisle!" Esme said coming around the corner and spotting the baby.

"Yes dear?"

"I think you better come"

"What is it- What on Earth? What is going on here!?"

Everyone pointed at Jasper.

"Jasper, I think you have some explaining to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I had just finished explaining why I was holding a baby, when she started crying. I slowly rocked her back and forth until her beautiful chocolate eyes shut.

" Please can we keep her!" Emmett said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know," Carlise replied "I think we should have a vote"

Everybody noded.

"Ok, anybody in favour of keeping the child, we really need to think of a temporary name" he said muttering the last part to himself.

Everybody in the room lifted their hands in the air eagerly.

"Well, I guess we're keeping her then. There's a spare room upstairs, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, I'm sure your bursting to go shopping for her, but first we need to think of a name, how about Melody?"

"No! That doesn't suite her at all"

"I think we should call her Amy"

"No, I think Chloe"

The entire room burst into chaos, and woke up the poor girl.

"Quite!" I said loudly. Everybody turned towards me. "There is only one way to sort this out quietly, everybody choose a first name, and two middle names and write them down on a small piece of paper, Alice can you get three hats please"

"Sure!" She said in her usual energetic pixie voice.

Two seconds later she came back with the three hats. Everyone went of to find some paper and I was all alone with the baby.

"Now, that's much better isn't it? All peace and quiet"

She laughed a gurgley laugh and stretched her hands out to my cheeks, a large smile on her face.

1 minute later and we were all gathered around the table, the hats, each one full of paper, sat in front of me.

"So, I'm going to pull a name out of each hat, and the three names, in the order I picked them out of, will be her name. The first hat will be for her first name and the other two, her two middle names"

"Why two middle names?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because I want to, right so the first name will be..." I stuck my hand in the first hat and picked up a random piece of paper.

"Isabella!" I read out

Rosalie let out a "Yes!" So we knew it was her who entered the name.

"Yeah, well done Rosalie, that suites her perfectly" I said

"Isabella's first middle name will be..."

Once again I picked a name but from the second hat this time.

"Raven" I said which caused Alice to squeal and jump around.

"And the the last one is... Dawn. Isabella Raven Dawn Cullen, perfect"


End file.
